1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and recording medium for determining recording density of the recording medium, and more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and recording medium for adaptively varying a TPI (tracks per inch) profile of a disk drive.
This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0117268, filed on Dec. 3, 2005, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,675, discloses a technique for designing a slope angle of a write pole to be greater than the maximum skew angle in order to prevent unwanted side writing of adjacent tracks due to a change in skew angle as the magnetic head travels across the disk.
A hard disk drive (HDD) includes a plurality of magnetic heads adjacently located to the surface of rotating disks. Each head reads information from the rotating disk by sensing a magnetic field formed on the surface of a disk or writes information on the disk by magnetizing the surface of the disk. Each head includes a write head for magnetizing a disk and a separate read head for sensing a magnetic field of the disk. The read head is typically composed of a magneto-resistive (MR) component which includes a resistor for varying a magnetic field of a disk and is referred to as an MR head. Each head is attached to a flexure arm carrying a subassembly called a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The HGAs are attached to an actuator arm which has a voice coil motor (VCM) for moving each head across the surface of each disk. Information is typically stored in annular tracks formed on the surface of each disk. In general, each track includes a plurality of segments or sectors where the VCM and actuator arm are configured to move each head to a track of a disk. The number of tracks of a disk depends on the width of a head in that a narrow head can accept more tracks and a wide head accepts fewer tracks. In general, recording density of a disk drive is defined as TPI (tracks per inch), which is density in the disk radius direction, and BPI (bits per inch), which is density in the disk rotation direction.
A drawback associated with the prior art is that since TPI of a disk drive cannot be adaptively changed, disk drive production manufacturing yields decrease. In addition, since TPI cannot be changed to an optimum state, disk capacity and quality may be compromised.